


Don't make her sing

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Creepy little girls [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Ghosts, Horror, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Star sees a ghost girl.
Series: Creepy little girls [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564864





	Don't make her sing

Star and her friends were playing soccer but they hears a creepy girl voice singing.

Star said "Uh-oh?" 

Mariposa babbled

Marco said "What just happened!?"

Star said "I don't know!?"

Janna said "Maybe there is the ghost of Bibi legend says her ghost sing a creepy yet sad tune causing people to go insane!"

Thunder crashing

Star and Marco whimpered

But they hears a giggle

Star and Marco screamed

Later that night

Star was sleeping but she hears a voice humming.

Star said "Oh no"

Star walk down stairs to the kitchen but when she walk up stairs to her room, she sees a ghostly little girl.

Star screamed

Bibi has long hair. She wears a 1900s dress.

Bibi has a ghostly blue glow. 

She has glowing light blue pupils in her black eye sockets.

Star said "H-hi Bibi"

Bibi waved her hand and disappears

Star shuddered


End file.
